Jeffrey X Pippin: The Key Under the Mat
by Pippin X Jeffrey
Summary: Two young students discover what it means to love, as they travel through the depths of romance.
1. Jeffrey X Pippin: The Key Under the Mat1

As Pippin walked toward the Obelisk Blue Dorm on a cool September night, he could not help but think of his closest friend Jeffery. They two had been best friends for as long as Pippin could remember; from their years in the sandbox, to their days at Duel Acadamy. The boys had always had a normal relationship, but lately they have been having strange encounters. The most recent encounter Pippin shared with Jeffery occured in the Obelisk Blue Bath House. Pippin could not be sure, but he was nearly certain that Jeffery had noticed Pippin glancing at his Cyber Dragon. However, Jeffery simply grinned slyly at his friend, and said "I say! Meet me tonight." Pippin stood with mouth gaping, as Jeffery walked away toward his bedroom.

Pippin felt a whirlwind of emotions as he walked doe the hallway leading to Jeffery's bedroom. "Could it just have been a misunderstanding?" Pippin thought nervously. He wanted with all of his heart to believe that Jeffery shared the same feelings as he did. Pippin approached the door to Pippin's room and stood with his head hanging low. He slowly lifted his head, and stared at the doorknob with anticipation. Pippin looked down at the ground at the welcome mat in front of the door. Being his best friend, he knew that Jeffery leaves his key under the mat. He lifted the mat off of the ground and picked up the key. With hands shaking, Pippin lifted the key up to the lock and prepared to enter Jeffery's keyhole.

PART 2 COMING SOON


	2. Jeffrey X Pippin: The Key Under the Mat2

As Pippin raised his hand up to the door, his hand began to tremble. "What am I doing?!" Pippin thought to himself. "If this doesn't go well, My friendship with Jeffrey will never be the same..." Pippin's hand fell to his side. Pippin's grip on the key tightened, "No! I can't leave this alone! I have to know if Jeffrey shares my feelings!" Pippin's eye's burned with determination as he raised the key to the lock and thrust it in, ready to find his answer.

Pippin walked into his friend's dark room, he looked toward the bed, and saw a shadowy figure. "Jeffrey? Is that you old chap?" Suddenly, the lamp on the bedside table flashed on, and there was Jeffrey, laying down on his bed with a sly grin upon his face." I'm quite thrilled you came Pippin! I've been looking forward to this all day!" Jeffrey stood up poured he and his friend a glass of scotch on the rocks. "Are you ready Pippin?" Pippin stared at his friend with a devilish grin on his face,and simply said "You have no idea, Jeffrey." Jeffrey began to unbutton his blue jacket,and smoothly slipped off his shirt. He laid down on his bed, pulled a piece of ice out of his glass and began to gently massage his nipple. He looked up at his friend, "This isn't the only part of me that's getting hard Pippin." Pippin crawled into bed with his partner. The two slowly began to inch closer toward each other, closer,and closer. When Pippin felt Jeffrey's breath on his lips, he couldnt contain himself any longer, the two shared a kiss with the burning passion of 1,000 suns. After the kiss, Jeffrey, with saliva dripping down his chin, said" Pippin, I NEED to open your door!" Pippin gasped,"Yes Jeffrey, give me your key!"


	3. Jeffrey X Pippin: The Key Under the Mat3

**EPISODE III-ENTER EROTICA**

Jeffrey and Pippin continued to kiss with an intense passion, as Pippin's hand slowly began to find it's way downward. He gently unbuttoned Jeffrey's pants, and began to gently rub the buldge for which he had yearned for so many years. Pippin felt so excited, his heart was beating faster than it ever had before. Pippin slowly reached into Jeffrey's boxers and grabbed his his partner's Obilisk and began to gently stroke it, back and forth,back and forth, back and forth! Jeffrey let our a small moan as Peppin began to feel a moisness in his hand. Jeffrey bit his lip, Pippin knew what he had to do, he reached for the piece of ice that had once gently caressed his lovers nipple. With his strokes still in perfect timing, Pippin shouted,"Jeffrey, I love you!",with his love in his heart, he shoved the ice cube deep into Jeffrey's rectum. Jeffrey let out a night piercing scream,"Ahhhgg! I take offense to that!", as he released his passion onto Pippin's chest. Jeffrey quickly pinned Pippin down onto the bed and returned the ice cube to Pippin.

"Oh Pippin...that was amazing...how did you know that i wanted you to do that with the ice cube?" "Come now Jeffrey, we are best friends! I know what you want more than you know yourself!"Pippin said with a twinkle in his eye. "Well,"Jeffrey said excitedly,"how about i return the favor?" With this being said, Jeffrey slid downward and took Pippin's willy into his mouth, and began to give him the ride of his Pippin was recieving his _special treatment,_ he began to move his hips in unsion with Jeffrey's head, creating a new level of pleasure that has never been known before. Pippin blasted his load into Jeffrey's head, and Jeffrey struggled, but he managed to successfully swallow Pippin's passions. Jeffrey raised his head up panting, and said with a creamy smile," Wow Pippin! This is amazing! This makes Duel Monsters seem like a waste of time!"

**NEXT TIME**

**PART IV-THE CONCLUSION**


	4. Jeffrey X Pippin: The Conclusion

**JEFFREY X PIPPIN**

**THE KEY UNDER THE MAT**

**_PART IV:THE STUNNING CONCLUSION!_**

Jeffrey and Pippin sat silently across from one another, staring into each others eyes. "Pippin, I've never felt this way before...both physically and emotionally...I... I want to keep going Pippin! Let's finish this once and for all!" Without saying a word, Pippin rolled over and assumed the position. Pippin spread his cheeks far apart, exposing Jeffrey's target. "Are you ready Pippin?" asked Jeffrey with concern. Pippin looked at Jeffrey's _Cyber Dragon_ with longing eyes and shouting out, "Just do it you wanker!" Jeffrey grinned widely and went in for a _Direct Attack!_

Jeffrey went in hard and fast with multiple small quick strokes. He was like a pro boxer, throwing in the perfect combination of jabs and thrusts! Pippin gasped for air with each successful thrust, like a young child having an asthma attack. Thrust, after thrust, the two duelists pressure built higher, and higher until...

Pippin:BUGAUGAUGAUGAUGAUGAAUGAUGA!

Jeffrey:BUGAUGAUGAUGAUGAUGAAUGAUGA!

The two boys were completely exhasted. They had put forth all of their energy attempting to please the one that they loved. As the duo laid next to each other, Jeffrey turned his head and asked, "I say Pippin,fancy a fag?" Pippin giggled playfully, and answered, "I say Jeffrey I think I already have!" The two laughed, until Pippin spoke up, "Well Jeffrey, I supposed I should be off now, I have classes tomorrow and what-have-you...I'll see you tommorow?" Jeffrey looked at Pippin as though he already missed him, and simply said,"Right-o mate." Pippin smiled and began to walk toward the door. Suddenly, Jeffrey called out, "Pippin wait!" Startled, Pippin turned around and look at Jeffrey with a quizzical expression. "Don't forget to put the key back under the mat on your way back." Pippen laughed, and simply said "Right-o mate." And with that the story of our two lovers comes to an end. Only one final thing was said that night, but it was said not by Pippin or Jeffrey...

_"I __REALLY__ need to find a new roommate." -Zane Truesdale, 2013_


	5. Jeffrey X Pippin:ALTERNATE ENDING

**JEFFREY X PIPPIN**

**THE KEY UNDER THE MAT**

**PART 4.5(ALTERNATE ENDING)**

Pippin and Jeffrey sat upon their lover's nest, as they recovered from the blowjob that had left them gasping both gasping for air.

"Pippin.."panted Jeffrey,"what say we take a short break eh?

"That sounds like a splendid idea Jeffrey! How about we step out onto the viranda and get some fresh air eh?" Pippin rose from the bed, and walked toward the glass door. "Wait a minute Jeffrey! I think I saw something moving outside! It looks like a person!" he ran back towards the bed, and hid his face in the arms of his lover.

"Why I say! Who's out there? Come out this instant!"shouted Jeffrey, voice blazing with fury.

The dark shadow slowly rose up, and grasped the doorhandle. As the mysterious shadow entered the room, his identity was revealed by the full moon's light. The silent intruder was Pippin and Jeffrey's dear friend Edmund, who held a small video camera.

"E-Edmund! What the hell were you doing out on the viranda?! How long have you been there?! Why the hell are you holding that camera?! shouted Jeffrey, face red with fury.

"Ha ha ha! Do you really have to ask Jeffrey?"the intruder said with a satirical grin with his camera still held to his face."I saw Pippin staring at you in the bath house this morning! I heard what you said to him! How could you choose Pippin over me?!" The couple sat wrapped in each other's arms, speechless, as they learned of Edmund's true feelings. "I've always been in love with you Jeffrey...I could just never find the right way to tell you...there is no way I can get over this...I'm going to send this video to everyone at Duel Academy unless you do exactly as I say."

"How could you resort to cyber-bullying Edmund? Jeffrey and I are in love! Why can't you just be happy for us? We're your friends!"

"Shut your goddamn mouth you theiving little bitch!" Edmund shouted with searing hatred."You have no right to speak to me after what you've done to Jeffrey! Now, will you do as I say, or will I be releasing this video?"

Jeffrey and Pippin shook in each others arms, as they looked into each other's eye's they nodded their heads in unison,and with a trembling voice,Jeffrey sobbed,

"Alright...we'll do whatever you say..."

Edmund grinned,"Very good, now let's get started shall we?"

Edmund began to give a series of increasingly perverse orders to his slaves. As he continued to record the foul acts, he began to pleasure his mature appendage with his free hand. Releasing his fluids into his pubic mound.

"You two haven't been doing half bad! I only have one more task for you two little sluts. Pippin, I want you to spread your cheeks and fill that shot glass up. Then Jeffrey, you'll drink some of it, and spread the rest all over your and Pippin's faces. Then you'll finish by refilling the glass so Pippin can have a taste too."

"No!" Pippin shouted suddenly." I'm shall not stand for this any longer! Edmund, I challenge you to fisticuffs!" Jeffrey rose and put his hand on his partners shoulder and said,

"As do I" and with that the three nude young men dashed at each other,and began their fierce battle. The two lover's put up a truly admirable fight,but in the end Edmund came out on top. That night, he returned to his dorm room and uploaded the sex tape to the same YouTube channel where hes uploads his other shit filled videos. Sephirex


End file.
